Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cognitive and contextual computing and, in particular, to the enumeration and modification of cognitive interface elements in an ambient computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
Adaptive user interfaces assume that a user is interacting only with the device providing the interface. Today, users face multiple interfaces into multiple devices, each competing independently for limited attention related and cognitive resources. As cognitive computing environments emerge and systems become more pervasive and ambient, a need exists to streamline this interface experience.